The present invention relates to a coin discriminating apparatus and, in particular, to a coin discriminating apparatus for reliably discriminating whether or not coins are acceptable, whether or not coins are damaged to higher than a predetermined level and the denominations of coins by optically detecting coin surface patterns.
Conventionally, it is discriminated whether or not coins are acceptable, namely, whether coins are genuine or counterfeit and whether or not coins are current coins by detecting the diameter, material, thickness and the like of the coins. However, a coin discriminating apparatus for discriminating coins by optically detecting coin surface patterns has been recently proposed in order to improve the discriminating accuracy.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-36661 proposes a coin discriminating apparatus which is provided with a magnetic sensor disposed in a coin passage for detecting magnetic properties of coins, a number of light emitting elements such as light emitting diodes for projecting light onto coins being transported on a transparent passage portion formed in the coin passage from the lower portion and a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) for photoelectrically detecting light emitted from the light emitting elements and reflected by the surface of a coin and discriminates whether or not coins are acceptable and the denominations of coins based on image pattern data of coins photoelectrically detected by the CCD and digitized.
One side surface of Euro coins issued following by the currency unification in Europe is formed with a common pattern for each denomination and the other side surface thereof is formed with a pattern which differs depending upon countries issuing Euro coins. Therefore, when Euro coins are required to be classified in accordance with issuing countries of Euro coins in the Federal Banks or the like, since the above-mentioned coin discriminating apparatus discriminates coins by optically only surface patterns of one side of coins, it is impossible to classify Euro coins in accordance with issuing countries of Euro coins.
Further, since the above-mentioned coin discriminating apparatus discriminates coins by optically only surface patterns of one side of coins, even when the coin side surface whose pattern is not detected is damaged to higher than a predetermined level, such a coin cannot be discriminated as a damaged coin.
Moreover, in the case where a surface pattern of one side of a coin is detected by projecting light onto one surface of the coin being transported in a coin passage, it is impossible to detect a surface pattern of the other surface of the coin even when the other surface of the coin is irradiated with light, because a transporting belt for pressing the coin onto the surface of the coin passage and transporting it abuts against the other surface of the coin.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a coin discriminating apparatus capable of discriminating whether or not coins are acceptable and the denominations of coins with high accuracy even when the coins have a common pattern on one side surface thereof but a different pattern on the other side surface thereof like Euro coins.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a coin discriminating apparatus capable of discriminating whether or not coins are damaged to higher than a predetermined level with high accuracy.
The above and other objects of the present invention can be accomplished by a coin discriminating apparatus comprising a coin passage member for supporting a lower surface of a coin, a first transporting belt disposed above the coin passage member adapted for forming a coin passage between the coin passage member and itself and holding the coin between the coin passage member and itself, thereby transporting it, a first light source for emitting light via a first transparent passage portion formed in the coin passage. member toward the lower surface of the coin being transported on the coin passage member, first light receiving means for photoelectrically detecting light emitted from the first light source and reflected from the lower surface of the coin via the first transparent portion and producing image pattern data of the lower surface of the coin, a second transporting belt for supporting the lower surface of the coin, a coin passage forming member disposed above the second transporting belt for forming the coin passage between the lower surface thereof and the second transporting belt and holding the coin between the lower surface thereof and the second, transporting belt, thereby transporting it, a second light source for emitting light via a second transparent passage portion formed in the coin passage forming member toward an upper surface of the coin being supported and transported by the second transporting belt, second light receiving means for photoelectrically detecting light emitted from the second light source and reflected from the upper surface of the coin via the second transparent portion and producing image pattern data of the upper surface of the coin, first pattern data storing means for storing the image pattern data of the lower surface of the coin produced by the first light receiving means, second pattern data storing means for storing the image pattern data of the upper surface of the coin produced by the second light receiving means, reference pattern data storing means for storing reference pattern data of coins of each denomination, discriminating means for comparing the image pattern data of the lower surface of the coin stored in the first pattern data storing means with the reference pattern data of coins of each denomination stored in the reference pattern data storing means and comparing the image pattern data of the upper surface of the coin stored in the second pattern data storing means with the reference pattern data of coins of each denomination stored in the reference pattern data storing means, thereby discriminating whether or not the coin is acceptable and the denomination of the coin.
According to the present invention, in the region of the first light source, a coin is transported while it is being pressed onto the upper surface of the first transparent passage portion formed in the coin passage member by the first transporting belt and is irradiated via the first transparent portion with light emitted from the first light source disposed below the coin passage member and light reflected from the lower surface of the coin is photoelectrically detected by the first light receiving means, thereby producing pattern data of the lower surface of the coin. Further, the coin is transported while the lower surface thereof is being supported by the second transporting belt so that it is being pressed onto the lower surface of the coin passage forming member provided above the second transporting belt and is irradiated via the second transparent passage portion formed in the coin passage forming member with light emitted from the second light source disposed above the coin passage forming member and light reflected from the upper surface of the coin is photoelectrically detected by the second light receiving means, thereby producing pattern data of the upper surface of the coin. Therefore, it is possible to detect optical patterns of both surfaces of a coin in a desired manner while the coin is being transported, and discriminate, based on the thus obtained pattern data of both surfaces of the coin, whether or not the coin is acceptable and the denomination of the coin. Furthermore, according to the present invention, since the discriminating means discriminates whether or not a coin is acceptable and the denomination of the coin by comparing the image pattern data of the lower surface of the coin stored in the first pattern data storing means with the reference pattern data of coins of each denomination stored in the reference pattern data storing means and comparing the image pattern data of the upper surface of the coin stored in the second pattern data storing means with the reference pattern data of coins of each denomination stored in the reference pattern data storing means, even when coins such as Euro coins whose one surface pattern is common but whose other surface pattern is different are to be discriminated, it is possible to reliably discriminate whether or not the coin is acceptable and the denomination of the coin and to sort Euro coins into those of each issuing country when Euro coins are required to be sorted by issuing country.
In a preferred aspect of the present invention, the second transporting belt is provided so as to project upward from an opening formed in the coin passage member.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, the coin passage member can be provided over the entire coin passage and, therefore, it is possible to manufacture the coin discriminating apparatus in a simple manner.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the coin passage member is cut off in the region of the second transporting belt.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the first light source is disposed upstream of the second light source with respect to a coin transporting direction.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the first light source is disposed downstream of the second light source with respect to a coin transporting direction.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the first light receiving means and the second light receiving means are constituted as monochromatic type sensors and the coin discriminating apparatus further comprises a third transporting belt for holding the coin between the coin passage member and itself, thereby transporting it, a third light source for emitting light toward the lower surface of the coin being transported on the coin passage member by the third transporting belt via a third transparent passage portion formed in the coin passage member, third light receiving means for photoelectrically detecting light emitted from the third light source and reflected from the lower surface of the coin via the third transparent passage portion and producing color data of the lower surface of the coin, a fourth transporting belt for supporting the lower surface of the coin, a coin passage forming member disposed above the fourth transporting belt for forming the coin passage between the lower surface thereof and the fourth transporting belt and holding the coin between the lower surface thereof and the fourth transporting belt, thereby transporting it, a fourth light source for emitting light toward the upper surface of the coin being supported and transported by the fourth transporting belt via a fourth transparent passage portion, fourth light receiving means for photoelectrically detecting light emitted from the fourth light source and reflected from the upper surface of the coin via the fourth transparent passage portion and producing color data of the upper surface of the coin, first color data storing means for storing color data of the lower surface of the coin produced by the third light receiving means, second color data storing means for storing color data of the upper surface of the coin produced by the fourth light receiving means, and reference color data storing means for storing color data of coins of each denomination, the discriminating means being constituted so as to compare the color data of the lower surface of the coin stored in the first color data storing means with the reference color data of coins of each denomination stored in the reference color data storing means and compare the color data of the upper surface of the coin stored in the second color data storing means with the reference color data of coins of each denomination stored in the reference color data storing means, thereby discriminating damage degree of the coin.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, whether or not the coin is acceptable and the denomination of the coin are discriminated by the first light receiving means and the second light receiving means. Further, in the region of the third light source, a coin is transported while it is being pressed onto the upper surface of the third transparent passage portion formed in the coin passage member by the third transporting belt and is irradiated via the third transparent portion with light emitted from the third light source disposed below the coin passage member and light reflected from the lower surface of the coin is photoelectrically detected by the third light receiving means, thereby producing color data of the lower surface of the coin. Furthermore, the coin is transported while the lower surface thereof is being supported by the fourth transporting belt so that it is being pressed onto the lower surface of the coin passage forming member provided above the fourth transporting belt and is irradiated via the fourth transparent passage portion formed in the coin passage forming member with light emitted from the fourth light source disposed above the coin passage forming member and light reflected from the upper surface of the coin is photoelectrically detected by the fourth light receiving means, thereby producing color data of the upper surface of the coin. The discriminating means is constituted so as to compare the color data of the lower surface of the coin with the reference color data of coins of each denomination stored in the reference color data storing means and compare the color data of the upper surface of the coin with the reference color data of coins of each denomination stored in the reference color data storing means, thereby discriminating damage degree of the coin. Therefore, it is possible to detect color data of both surfaces of a coin in a desired manner while the coin is being transported, and discriminate, based on the thus obtained color data of both surfaces of the coin, whether or not the coin is acceptable and the denomination of the coin.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the fourth transporting belt is provided so as to project upward from an opening formed in the coin passage member.
According to this preferred aspect of the present invention, the coin passage member can be provided over the entire coin passage and, therefore, it is possible to manufacture the coin discriminating apparatus in a simple manner.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the coin passage member is cut off in the region of the fourth transporting belt.
In a further preferred aspect of the present invention, the third light source is disposed upstream of the fourth light source with respect to a coin transporting direction.
In another preferred aspect of the present invention, the third light source is disposed downstream of the fourth light source with respect to a coin transporting direction.
The above and other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description made with reference to the accompanying drawings.